Chibi Roy Equals Chaos
by Thatzly
Summary: Ed gives Roy a birthday present, but with someone like Ed something wrong is bound to happen. Royai. Constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. disastrous beginning

Thatz: This is my first story that I've written for a while so be nice.

Ed: Who would want to be nice to you

Thatz: Plenty of people

Ed: Name one

Thatz: Alderyn! Wait where's Roy. No! One of my muses has gone missing.

Ed: He's probably off sulking cuz you turn him into a ten year old. (smiles)

Thatz: And why are you so happy...?

Ed: cuz...

Thatz:Well...anyway...Enjoy!

* * *

Chibi Roy EqualsChaos

Roy casually leaned back in his chair, allowing himself to bathe in the warm sunlight pouring in from his office window. Today all he wanted was to be alone and relax. It was his birthday and like hell he was going anywhere near the evil known as paperwork today. But obviously someone didn't want to allow him this freedom...

"Hey colonel bastard I heard it was your birthday!" Ed exclaimed, running into the room with a small item in his hand.The door slammed against the wall from the impact of his entrance and Roy couldn't help but rub his temples in annoyance.

"And who told you this Fullmetal?" The colonel asked in irritation as he slowly brought himself out of his comfortable position in his chair to stare at the boy.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes!" Ed exclaimed in excitement. "And I got you a present to celebrate."

"A present?" Roy asked in suspicion. He eyed the present that now lay on his desk wearily then back up at the smiling boy.

"Yeah, a present dumbass."

"Speak up Fullmetal if I can't see you then I might as well be able to hear you." Roy smirked. Ed twitched but didn't speak, nothing would ruin his good mood. Roy's suspicion slowly grew.

"Just open the present." Ed demanded while roughly sliding the box closer to Roy.

"_Why_ is this box not wrapped?" Roy questioned the blonde shrimp.

"Stop stalling and open the box!" Ed seethed.

Roy cautiously moved his hand toward the box and poked it. Seeing as nothing happened to him he picked up the box and slowly opened it. Ed's smile couldn't grow any bigger as he watched the colonel's eyes widen in fear. He saw nothing more as a blinding white light erupted from the small item.

In front of Ed there now stood a small boy that looked around the age of ten or eleven who wore a over-sized military uniform. Ed grinned in victory but his happiness was cut short by Al's sudden arrival.

"Brother I've been looking every- oh no brother please tell me you didn't...You promised you wouldn't use that transmutation circle!" Al screamed at his brother who was now trying to hide the small box behind his back.

"Um...uh...Aw c'mon Al I couldn't resist. Now I'm the one who gets to laugh and joke about height" Ed spoke nervously.

"But you don't know the effects that circle was experimental _and_ he's still taller than you!" Al cried in terror.

"Excuse me but while you freaks are arguing I am still sitting here wondering...WHERE THE HELL AM I!" The boy screamed in rage causing both Ed and Al to grow silent.

* * *

Roy: I can't believe I fell for that 

Thatz: yes highly stupid move you shouldn't accept gifts from demented blondes.

Ed: I'm not demented! (turns to viewers) review or I'll kill you. Muhahaha!

Thatz: yup demented. I know this chappie was short but believe me it gets better. REVIEW!


	2. The chaos begins

Thatz: longer chappie I think this is my favorite one so far

Ed: no one cares what your favorite chapter is!

Roy: start the story...

Thatz: there you are you owe me a review you spent one on coffee that I didn't give you permission to buy.

Roy: I don't have any money on me now. Anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Havoc stared down at Ed in awe as he finished explaining to both him and the lieutenant what he had done to the colonel. Although he didn't go to them for help because he wanted to it was more like Al dragged him kicking and screaming to the cafeteria after being chastised by the ten year old.

"So your telling us that you used human transmutation on the colonel so that he would be short, but instead now he's short and has the mind of a ten year old?" Havoc spoke. Ed and Al both nodded. "Good luck with that boss" he muttered while staring daggers at Roy who was now copying everything Havoc did.

"But you two have to help us!" Al begged.

"You got yourself into this mess Edward I don't see why you can't get yourself out" Hawkeye stated. Roy was now sitting right next to her and getting closer every time she looked away from him.

"I didn't think he would turn into a ten year old!" Ed exclaimed. "I thought he would just get shorter".

"He's still taller than-"Havoc and Al both started.

"I know this!" Ed screamed at the top of his lungs causing many heads to turn in his direction.

"Brother...where did the colonel go?" Al asked innocently. A loud explosion answered his question.

"Looks like he found his gloves" Havoc muttered. All of them bolted out of the cafeteria and to the colonels office what greeted them was a scorched room and a little Roy who was grinning like a maniac.

"You punk you blew up the office!" Havoc snarled while quickly taking out a cigarette.

"Yeah...so when you gonna clean up this mess I can't stand dirt" Roy smiled wickedly.

"Why you smart-assed sonofa-"Havoc stepped forward and began to crack his knuckles. Riza then stepped from behind him while holding her gun.

"All he needs is a little discipline second lieutenant". She turned towards Roy only to find him standing right next to her.

"Your hott" he stated while staring at her.

"Excuse me"

"Do you know cpr honey cuz' you take my breath away?" the boy replied while trying to get closer to her. In the background Ed, Al, and Havoc were trying to suppress their laughter.

"What was that?" Riza asked while clicking off the safety of her gun and pointing it at the boys.

"So how about you give me your number so I can give you a call you sexy-"

"Second lieutenant take him out of my sight before I do something I regret" Riza stated through clenched teeth.

"Yes sir" Havoc saluted. He then dragged Roy out of the room.

"So how about _you _give _me_ a call!" Roy screamed before he was all the way out the room. Riza turned to the two boys who were now cowering in fear of what she might do to them.

"I'm not in the best mood right now", she started. "I was just hit on by my now ten year old boss and my desk with all my finished paperwork in it is ruined so tell me what I want and no one gets hurt" she said coldly while pushing the gun in the boys faces.

* * *

Roy: I like this chapter I almost got Hawkeye's phone number.

Ed: You were no where close to getting her number

Roy: burn in hell

Thatz: stop fighting! Anyway next chappie will be up soon don't forget to review!


	3. Hughes Arrives!

Thatz: Hi all thanks for all your wonderful reviews. I love reviews.

Ed: shut it remember what I told you!

Thatz: but...(sees ed's glare)...fine Ed and Roy reminded me that I don't own them or any of the characters of FMA. This realization of my forgotten disclaimer also came with them wnting to be paid $1 for each chapter I write...damn...(hands over $2)

Ed and Roy: start the story now

Thatz: this chapter isn't as funny as I wanted it but it's still pretty good.

* * *

"Hey chief!", Roy spoke as he stood outside the ruined office with Havoc. "I need some new clothes cuz' the ones I'm wearin' now are complete crap. Do you have any I can borrow?" Havoc looked down at the boy questionably.

"Why are you calling me chief?", he muttered.

"Well you call that short kid boss so I thought I'd call you chief, chief" Roy said while trying to ignore the curious glances coming from his co-workers. "So how bout those clothes chief".

"I don't have any you can wear" Havoc muttered. This kid was starting to get extremely annoying.

"Then can you at least tell me where we're going, chief".

"Stop calling me chief", Havoc seethed as he tried to refrain from hurting the boy. He instantly pulled out another cigarette to try to keep his mind off of him.

"Wow look at that!" Roy exclaimed while pointing at a wall.

"What I don't see anything", Havoc muttered. He then walked to the other side of the room to inspect the wall if it was anything dangerous he didn't want to be blamed.

"Ha ha ya stupid idiot!", Roy yelled as he ran down the hall. Havoc cursed as he chased after the boy.

"Look you punk I don't want to have to hurt you but I will if...", he paused as he saw Hughes. "Sir", he saluted then continued to run stumbling over his feet as he did so.

A look of confusion flashed over Hughes's face but he still continued. In his hands he held about a hundred more pictures of his daughter to show Roy.

"You boys are both absolutely sure that this is temporary correct", Hughes heard through the door it sounded like Hawkeye. Hughes immediately burst through the door waving his newly developed pictures around.

"Hey Roy look at my wonderful daughter she's so adorable and she's only four can you imagine how only a year ago she...", Hughes looked around the office and looked at it's state. "What happened here?", he asked the three who were trying to clean the room while talking.

"I was told to keep you outta that room don't go runnin' in there for safety!" Havoc's voice boomed. Roy ran into the room and crashed right into Hughes.

"Hey mister ya gotta hide me there's a ugly she-demon chasing me" Roy whispered.

"Gotcha!", Havoc smiled triumphantly as he held onto little Roy's shirt.

"Sir I can explain", Hawkeye stated while saluting a very confused Hughes. "It would seem sir that Edward used an experimental transmutation circle he saw in an old book and used it on the colonel causing him to appear as he does now and-"

"Wait that's Roy!", Hughes exclaimed disbelievingly. Everyone nodded except for Roy.

"As I was saying sir the boys say that the effect should wear off but we just don't know when...", Riza trailed off.

"Um...excuse me but it's getting late and the colonel can't exactly stay at his house in his state...", Al suggested. The tension in the room grew as the words sunk in.

"I'm not keeping him no way!", Havoc shouted while roughly pushing Roy towards Ed and Al.

"Hey watch it!" Roy screamed.

"We can't keep animals in our apartment can we Al", Ed muttered thoughtfully.

"Brother!"

"I can't I have to go to a meeting tonight", Riza awkwardly lied.

"Don't worry I'll take him", Hughes smiled. "He can meet my darling Elysia he'll love her!", Hughes looked around while he was talking everyone had snuck out of the room leaving Hughes with Roy.

"Now Roy if I remember how you were when we were kids correctly you won't stay in one place for...long", Hughes muttered. The spot where Roy once stood was now empty.

* * *

Roy: You make it seem like I have ADHD 

Thatz: anyway...review and tell me how you like the story also if you have any requests for upcoming chapters I'll take em.

Ed: please don't give her any ideas

Thatz: (whacks ed on the head) Requests and reviews or comments on grammer or spelling are wanted! The next chappie will be hilarious I promise. In upcoming chapters roy's gonna go to school and more office chaos!


	4. first victim:Hughes

Thatz:Thanks for all the reviews they encourage me. Would've updated faster if my dads computer worked and I didn't have writers block...and if school wasn't starting up again in two weeks. Also I will be using some of your suggested ideas I won't say which ones yet. Enjoy!

Roy: explain about the gloves

Thatz: oh yeah I won't lie to you I totally forgot about Roy still having his gloves so this chapter is affected by my mistake.

Ed: and...

Thatz: It won't happen again. looks down this chappie is short.

* * *

Roy's footsteps echoed as he ran down the street while eagerly clutching the gloves he hid in his pocket. Through all the commotion and frustration he knew they would forget all about his newly found gloves. Roy stopped and pulled out his gloves.

"Let's see last time I snapped my fingers and...", Roy muttered while putting on the gloves and snapping. "Aw c'mon nothing happened!", the boy whined. Behind him people were beginning to panic as a building began to crumble to ashes.

"One more time", He then snapped his fingers again adding to the last fire. Roy slowly turned to see what he had done. "Uh oh", he said his voice cracking.

"Ok calm down Roy maybe if you snap again water will come out", he said while getting ready to snap.

"Give me the gloves", Hughes called from behind Roy sternly.

"No my mother gave me these!", Roy cried gaining the attention of passersby who were inspecting the fire.

"What no she didn't you found those now hand them over!", Roy by now was working on making himself cry.

"How can you do this you adopt me then try to take away the only possessions of my mother I have!", Roy screamed while tears poured down his cheeks. By now mutters and gasps rang through the crowd.

"You monster!", a voice cried.

"Send him to jail!", someone else shouted. Soon more people began to join in. Hughes looked glanced at the angry faces then back at Roy, he was smiling.

"Please don't take him away from me I don't want to go back to the orphanage, he's all I've got now!", Roy cried while collapsing onto the ground. His bangs shielding his eyes as his body shook making it look as if he crying harder then before, but Hughes knew he was actually laughing.

"Alright you can keep the gloves!", Hughes announced. He then grabbed Roy's wrist, forced him to stand, and raced away from the crowd. "These belong to me for now", Hughes spoke in an annoyed voice while grabbing the gloves off Roy's hands.

"Hey you said I could keep them!", Roy screamed angrily.

"I lied"

After a while of walking Hughes finally arrived in front to his door. Exasperatingly he threw open the door it was hard not to be annoyed when someone continued to question if your four year old daughter was hott or not.

"Daddy!", Elysia called while running to the door.

"Wow she is hott", Roy muttered.

"What?" Hughes asked quickly becoming alarmed. Roy ignored Hughes's cry completely and walked over to Elysia.

"You are so cute and when you're older you can call me and we can go out together and-", Roy felt his feet leave the ground and he now stared at the angry face of Hughes.

"If you ever go near my daughter again you won't live to become older again, understand" Roy nervously gulped and nodded quickly.

"Good" Hughes lowered Roy to the ground and picked up his phone.

"_Hello"_, Ed's voice rang from the phone.

"Ed oh good it's you there's been and accident over here and...", Hughes spoke quickly.

"_Wait lieutenant colonel slow down"_

"I can't I-", Hughes hung up the phone.

"Jeez didn't you learn that you aren't supposed to lie", Roy spoke.

"Hey get ready you're going to stay with Ed for the night"

"But-!"

"No buts get ready", Hughes replied while walking off to go greet his wife. Elysia slowly followed behind him.

"It's not like I'm not used to being passed around", Roy muttered while sitting on a nearby couch to sulk, "I'm useless"

* * *

Thatz: wow now that I look back at this chapter my emotions kinda blended with this story...damn schools getting to me I made Roy angsty and this chappie kinda sucks sigh

Ed: you were gonna do that later anyway and you were gonna have him-

Thatz: don't ruin the story! anyway updates may take longer because of band and school.

Ed: it's still summer

Thatz: tell that to my band director he's making us go to band camp for the next few weeks. Anyway review and don't worry bout Roy you'll learn more about him later on.


	5. second victim: Ed

Thatz: Konnichiwa! Thanks for reviewing and now you can all review again cuz the fifth chappie is up!

Roy: Introduce the annoying one

Thatz...annoying...oh right my beta, Alderyn!

Ed: Yeah that'd be the annoying one...

Alderyn: (Flies in) HELLO! I am Alderyn! Beta am I!

All: (sweatdrop)

Alderyn: (glare, pulls out Rip Van Winkle musket) Anyone want to try to say anything?

Chichiri: I suggest you say nothing, No Da.

Riza: (nods)

Thatz: It was Roy's fault!

Ed: She's the reason this chapter is so long

Thatz: Yeah she made Riza hold a gun to my head so I would write. Thank Alderyn for the longer and better revised chapter...but thank me cuz I wrote it! (poses)

Alderyn and her muses: (sweatdrop)

* * *

Ed made his grand entrance when he pounded on the door until the hinges creaked. Worry was written on his face, it quickly disappeared as Hughes stuttered out his reason for calling Ed to his house. Hughes's words slowly sunk in causing Ed to explode at the thought of having to take care of the little colonel. If the usually calm lieutenant colonel couldn't handle Roy what made him think that he and Al could. Things escalated as the argument went on. Roy stood silently at the door while staring at his feet. He didn't want to be here anymore. 

"You were lying to us!" Ed's voice boomed through the door.

"Ed don't do anything drastic I know I made a mistake...Ed...what are you doing...?" Hughes stuttered franticly.

"You sounded like you were in trouble!" Roy closed his eyes tightly as he began to hear loud crashes. Too many horrible memories were beginning to flash through his mind.

"It was trouble!", Hughes shouted angrily, "He said Elysia was hott!"

"Are you okay colonel?", Al asked bringing Roy back to what was happening around him.

"Colonel...why do I keep hearing that?", Roy sluggishly asked. He was utterly confused everyone was referring to him with that name.

"Um...that's a bit hard to explain right now", Al hurriedly finished.

"Oh...okay...I understand you don't have to tell me..."

"Is something wrong?", Al asked again while watching Roy slump to the floor and lean against the wall.

"No, nothing", Roy muttered, "can we leave now please I'm...tired..."

Al glanced at Roy one more time before going to tell his brother he and Roy were leaving. Al opened the door to where Hughes and Ed were only to find an unconscious Hughes, and Ed being cornered by Elysia who was now yelling at him. Al slowly closed the door, his brother would find out himself where the two had gone.

"Are you ready to leave now?", Al asked as he turned to face the little colonel.

"What about your brother?", Roy asked, looking up at the suite of armor. Al looked back at the door and reopened it. He now saw that Elysia had found rope and was using it to tie up his brother, she then gagged Ed with a nearby sock.

"I think he'll be fine on his own", Al muttered nervously, who knew Elysia could be so evil?

"Come on, colonel, let's go to my house," Al led him through the front door leading them both outside. They then began to continue down the street towards the military dorms.

"Colonel...", Al started before he was cut off by Roy.

"My names Roy", He stated with a slight frown.

"Roy...", Al corrected quickly, " How do you feel about going to school?"

"I'm not going and you can't make me", Roy muttered, crossing his arms.

"It's not my idea, it's the lieutenant she suggested you go to school", Al protested. He was answered with silence until they arrived in front of the apartment. Al opened the door revealing a dimly lit room covered with stray books and clothes.

"I guess you can sleep on the couch", Al spoke as he made an attempt to clean the messy room. "Sorry if it's a bit crowded brothers always leaving his belongings everywhere, he never cleans".

"Whatever I don't really care", Roy cleared off the couch and soon fell asleep. The next morning Al awoke early to fix breakfast.

He looked up from the pan of scrambled eggs to see a downtrodden Ed come out of his room. The shrimpy alchemist had come in late last night, cursing and throwing a fit about little girls belonging to Satan.

"Good morning brother", Al spoke while placing a plate of food on the table for Ed.

"Morning Al", Ed replied, lazily yawning. He sluggishly made his way to the couch, if he couldn't sleep now neither could the brat colonel.

"Brother, maybe you should let him sleep longer, he seemed depressed last night", Al pleaded as he tried to block Ed's path to the couch.

"I need to go to work soon Al", Ed had somehow managed to get around Al and to the couch. Ed looked down at the...empty couch? "Al where is he?"

"Wha...What do you mean brother?"

"Déjà vu", Ed muttered as he cursed under his breath.

"Brother he has to be there...", Al was cut off by the door being pushed open. The doorknob lodged itself in the wall. The Elric brothers slowly turned around.

"I am Flame Boy, prepare to be an-anni-annih...destroyed!", the chibi colonel had jumped to the middle of the room. A blue towel served as a cape and a pair of flame underwear were worn over his pants. But that was not what drew the Elrics's eyes. It was the very large water gun that "Flame Boy" held.

"If you're "Flame Boy" then why do you have a water gun?", Ed mockingly asked.

"You're right maybe I should have a flamethrower...", a evil glint appeared in Roy's eyes.

"You don't want to really do that", Al spoke he watched his brother inch closer to the chibi colonel. Ed had a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"Right again! If I transmutated this into a flamethrower I wouldn't be able to do this!", Roy pulled the trigger. A stream of cold water hit Ed square on the forehead. "Score!", Roy screamed as he scrambled to get away from Ed. Roy hopped onto the back of the couch, 'cape' streaming behind him. The couch tottered on two legs before crashing to the ground.

"What the he—", Roy was cut off as he tumbled to the ground. He got on his feet quickly and shot off down the hall.

"Al help me catch him!". Ed continued chasing the boy. Any objects in his way were found knocked over on the floor.

"Brother please don't hurt him", a high-pitched scream was all he got in response. Al ran over to where both boys were. Ed stood towering over a shaken up Roy, arm transmutated into a blade.

"I got blackmail Al, the colonel screams like a girl", Ed spoke excitedly.

After catching Roy and transmuting him appropriate clothes, Ed, Al, and Roy exited the dorms and headed for the military headquarters.

"So Ed how old are you, you have to be younger than me", Roy stated, as he walked between the two.

"No, I'm fifteen...", Ed sneered, he was still fuming from the mornings events.

"Wow, you're really short. Did you know you kinda look like a eight year old?", Roy asked, eyes innocent. "I know during Halloween you go as midget!".

"Who are you callin someone so short you need a microscope just to see!", Ed barked. Al shook his head and sweatdropped.

"Or during Christmas you can dress up as a elf...", Roy continued, completely ignoring Ed. Today was going to be a long day.

"Good morning all!", Roy sang, kicking open the door to HQ.

"Shut up do you want to draw a lot of attention?", Ed questioned, clamping a hand over the boys mouth. Ed stiffened as he felt the chibi colonel lick his hand. "You're disgusting", he seethed letting go of Roy.

"Thank you!", Roy replied happily before running down the hall. He turned a corner and disappeared.

"Brother shouldn't we go after him?"

"No, we've been chasing him all morning someone's bound to find him", Ed began to head towards the colonels office hoping to find Riza there.

* * *

Thatz: I thank AnimeCrasherz for their constructive critisim, KousukeAsazuki for your idea of Roy nagging Ed about his height longer than usual, and...thanks to all my reviewers for liking my story. 

Roy: If you keep hugging me I'll most likely die from suffocation by the way...

Ed: no one cares

Thatz: if you have time go to Alderyn and my roleplaying site. inarirp. proboards54. com /index. cgi (must take out spaces) and don't forget to review you can give me more ideas for the next chapter. Roy's going to school next and to Riza's house.


	6. School Chaos pt1

Thatz: Hi all and welcome! sorry for the long wait but I have school...

Roy:...and she was stalling...

Thatz:...you have no proof...well anywayz enjoy!

* * *

"Good morning all!", Roy sang, kicking open the door to HQ.

"Shut up do you want to draw a lot of attention?", Ed questioned, clamping a hand over the boys mouth. Ed stiffened as he felt the chibi colonel lick his hand. "You're disgusting", he seethed letting go of Roy.

"Thank you!", Roy replied happily before running down the hall. He turned a corner and disappeared.

"Brother shouldn't we go after him?"

"No, we've been chasing him all morning someone's bound to find him", Ed began to head towards the colonels office hoping to find Riza there.

Riza glanced at the paperwork and sighed in frustration. Since the colonel was now a ten year old there was no one to do the paperwork, no one that is, except her.

"Hey babe ". A mock sultry voice 'purred' in her ear. Riza fell out of her chair in disbelief. How could he have gotten...?

"I thought I told Edward to send you to school", Riza coolly muttered. She did not want to have to baby sit all day.

"SCHOOL!", Roy paled. "I wanna stay here with you!", he whined, tugging on her arm.

"Sorry sir you have to go"

"Don't call me sir it makes me sound old, and I'm not old", Roy smiled. "Call me...young master!", he exclaimed. Riza looked at Roy and sighed. When would he give up? This was worse then the older colonel's miniskirt fetish.

"You're going to school", she replied, shuffling through the nearly forgotten documents.

"But...!"

"The Major will drop you off, go now"

"Fine...", Roy huffed, walking slowly towards the door. He felt a whoosh of air by his ear and a loud bang. In front of him a bullet was imbedded within the door. He gulped and quickened his pace.

"Ah, Colonel", Major Armstrong waved to Roy as he rushed out of the office. Roy glanced upward at the man who was now towering over him.

"Uh...hi...who are you?", he asked hesitantly. Armstrong smiled at the boy and caught Roy in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh colonel I never knew you were so adorable as a kid!", Roy squirmed out of the majors grasp, gasping for air.

"Are you crazy? I couldn't breathe...and I think you're sparkle poked me in my eye!", Roy clutched his eye and glared at the offending object.

"My apologies sir but we shouldn't dwell on things like that lets go!". Armstrong then dragged a very reluctant Roy out of the building and threw him into a car.

As soon as the car stopped Roy flung himself to the ground that sparkly guy nearly killed them. "Yeah careful driving has been passed down from generation to generation my ass", Roy muttered while trying desperately not to get sick. Armstrong ran three stop signs, almost ran over five kids crossing the street, and to top it all he was driving way above the speed limit.

"Colonel sir I'll be here to pick you up after school", the major smiled. Roy's face fell as he thought of another tortuous ride with the sparkly guy. His stomach somersaulted.

"Before you go colonel I was told to give you this", he handed Roy a small piece of paper and drove away.

"Let's see...", he glanced down at the note, "room number 28". Roy casually strolled down the halls until he arrived at his destined classroom. He hesitated slightly then walked in.

"So you must be our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself ", a monotonous voice bellowed. There stood a lady who looked to be in her late fifties. Roy assumed this was his teacher.

"Great I thought I was gonna get a hottie for a teacher not some old hag who looks like she could die any second", he ignored the teacher's instructions to introduce himself and continued to an empty seat in the back of the room.

"Mr. Mustang please sit in the front seat", the teacher ordered, pointing to the said seat.

"I don't feel like moving so...", he trailed off as he heard a voice bark beside him.

"Get up."

"And what if I don't want to!", Roy answered in a clearly agitated voice. He turned around to see a boy around his age, he was a inch or two taller than Roy and looked as if he were a book geek.

"Look kid I don't take too kindly to some shrimp mouthin off to me", the boy spoke, grabbing the cuff of Roy's shirt forcing him to stand. Roy held his ground, he wouldn't be intimidated by some stupid creep like him.

"Whatever", he put Roy down and began to make his way to the front seat. "But during lunch you're gonna prove how tough you really are", he spoke so only Roy could hear.

"Great I made an enemy already and I don't even know his name...", Roy groaned.

* * *

Thatz: And the moral of the day...

Ed: At first sign of people taller than you punch them

Thatz:...uh...no, Roy?

Roy: Never let you wrote fanfics about me again.

Thatz: Wrong it's never judge a book by its cover. After all you wouldn't have a fight scheduled if you had sat down in the right seat.

Ed: You're weird...your turn bastard announce the next chapter.

Roy: (glare)...look forward to the next chapter...there I'm done.

Thatz: how enthusiastic...anyway review can I get at least 10 of them before the next chapter plz I have a goal to get at least 50 or 100 reviews. Cya later!


	7. School Chaos pt 2

After lunch all the other kids excitedly ran outside for recess except for Roy. He sat in the cafeteria alone. He awaited his death, for surely that was what would come after he came to meet Terrance once more. Terence, the bully he had pissed off this morning for doing nothing more than sitting in his seat.

Roy had learned the name of this...charming...boy...earlier in the morning after Terence had put another kid in a headlock. He gulped nervously as he remembered the boy's blue face. He was dead, so very, very dead...unless he escaped. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd escape from the school and back to Riza, she'd protect him! He stood with a new resolve and scanned the cafeteria eagerly for any means of escape but soon slumped back to his chair in defeat. There were teachers everywhere...and even if he did escape Riza would never help him after everything he'd done to her. He sighed wearily and closed his eyes to mentally prepare himself with what was soon to come.

"Hey, kid, the boss told us to get you!" Roy jumped slightly and his eyes widened in surprise. There stood two kids both of them looked to be two years older than him, one seemed to be Ed's height and the other was around Roy's height or taller.

"Uh...do I know you?" Roy smiled trying to look innocent. He knew they were form Terence by looking at them although he couldn't help but question how Terence had control over people older than him. Were they scared of someone younger than them? Or did Terence blackmail them? These thoughts had pushed Roy ever closer to the edge of his composure.

"Are you sure this is the kid the boss wanted!?" The shorter one yelled in at the taller boy.

"Yeah...see in the picture it looks exactly like him."

The picture the taller boy held showed Roy sleeping on his desk during what he remembered to be a boring class lecture. He didn't know what it was about but he did remember the dream he'd had during the old hag's rambling. Riza was wearing a miniskirt. He didn't know why or how his brain thought of such a thing but he welcomed it gratefully and wished more dreams like that were sent his way. Maybe he could even convince the stubborn woman to...

"Forget it, just grab him", commanded the short boy. The harsh voice of the smaller boy interrupted Roy's fantasies, bringing him back to the problem at hand. How was he going to get out of this mess? And while he was on that subject maybe he could figure out how the hell they had gotten a picture of him? Did they have cameras hidden or something!?

"What are you some kind of control freak?" Roy asked standing. He was trying his best to stall the two boys from taking him to his doom but from the look on their faces it wasn't working very well. "He's twice your size he could..." He was stopped mid-sentence as a fist collided with his face.

"Forget the boss, this kid is mine." Roy at the vertically challenged boy in disbelief and rubbed at his quickly bruising cheek. Who knew such a small thing could wield so much power?

"But if the boss finds out you know what he'll do..." The taller boy begged desperately trying to convince his dim-witted partner to think twice.

"Who's says he'll find out?" The boy responded, throwing another hard punch at Roy. He smirked wickedly at Roy, who braced himself for another punch. He hit him once more successfully landing a punch to his stomach, instantly bringing Roy to his knees.

"I forgot to introduce myself, the name's Charlie and it's gonna be my pleasure to smash your pretty boy face in", Charlie kicked Roy again throwing him on his back. Roy felt a warm liquid ooze from his nose, blood. Damn was he so weak that he would just let himself get beaten up by two losers?

"I didn't ask for your name." Roy hissed. He stood with determination he never knew he had and roughly wiped his nose only to smear the thick substance on his face. He wouldn't lose to these to idiots.

Casually Roy backed into the nearest wall and stealthily drew a small pattern on the wall behind him. He smirked at both boys, who by now had begun to close in on him like animals ready to pounce on prey, and activated the transmutation circle. The wall behind him slowly began to glow an eerie shade of blue and before the two highly confused boys could think it exploded, thrusting sharp pieces of brick at them. Roy chuckled under his breath in triumph and quickly escaped through the destroyed wall, ignoring the many screams of the teachers and students behind him.

It didn't bother him, none of it did. Not the terrified screams or the cries of 'monster' behind him. He'd heard it all before, why should it bother him now? All that mattered was he was free. He may have been slightly bruised but he was free! But where would he go now...he couldn't return to the headquarters...Riza and Ed would kill him for sure. He paused mid-run and stared back in the direction of the school. It was obvious he couldn't return there either...

Roy's face slowly fell and he found himself nearly on the brink of tears. He was alone again...

* * *

Thatz: (bows) I'm so sorry! It's been nearly a year since I've last updated, I hope you all don't hate me. Or do you even care anymore... I've probably lost so many of you... But I've made up for it! I haven't been doing nothing for a year! My writing has improved and I have many new ideas for this story if you want me to continue. So PLEASE REVIEW! You won't be disappointed. I've got my lazy ass in gear and because it's close to Christmas break I can have an update up in no time. Oh and the story/royai will be coming in next chappie I've got it all planned.

Ed: So if you're not too upset with this person here send us a review or two and tell her to keep goin'

Thatz: SEE YA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Ed: maybe...(is hit on head)


End file.
